


A Cabin In The Woods

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: It will be fun, trust me.





	A Cabin In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes it is October 10th. Yes, I have another fic that I haven't updated since May (I have plans for it, but I keep rewriting the next chapter.) Yes, it's kind of short. But I think, for the purpose of regular updates and finishing in October, I'm going to keep them under 1.5k for the most part.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!!

There’s little in the world that can motivate Isak Valtersen to willingly leave his bed on a Saturday. Much less a Saturday Morning. At _4 am._ But then again, nothing in the universe could ever prepare Isak for the constant motion, the accelerating force that is Even Bech Næsheim. So here he is, waiting outside in frigid October morning air, at ass o’clock. And Even’s not even here yet. 

Isak scowls down at his unchanging phone screen, willing a notification from someone, anyone to appear. Nothing does. Sighing, he settles for some random game he can’t even remember why he downloaded. It’s laggy, which is perfect because its just that kind of day. The only thing that could make it worse is-

“It’s raining.” Isak yelps and jumps off of the wall he’d been leaning against. Even smiles down at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“No fucking shit.” Even chuckles a little, throwing his arms around Isak in a proper greeting.

“I meant that you should probably be wearing a jacket. And, you know. A hood?”

“It wasn’t raining when I got here. Which was like 15 minutes ago, asshole.” Isak nuzzles into Even’s warmth, and more importantly, kisses a spot on his chest. 

“Aw, did you miss me?” 

“No.” He hugs Even just a little tighter, though. “So,” he finally releases his boyfriend and looks up at him. “What was so important that I had to meet you here _before_ seven?” 

“Ah, well, my grumpy little baby boy. I’m taking you somewhere. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“Ok, one, I’m two years younger than you, so I’m a man. Full on, beard growing man. B, I’m not grumpy. I am aptly disgruntled because _someone_ wouldn’t stop calling me until I got out to meet you and had the audacity to be late. You’re not allowed to be cryptic. It doesn’t work anymore. And finally, trust you? Your idea of fun is anything from foreign film festivals to breaking and entering. So, excuse me for” Even scoffs lightly, then grabs Isak’s hand, tugging him onto the sidewalk.

“Fine, my little man. I’m taking you to a very cool, very spooky, undisclosed location, where we’re meeting the guys in about four hours. Plenty of time to get cosy and makeout before they get there.” Isak follows him to Even’s mom’s car and settles in the passenger seat.

“Sounds like a good time. Except for the spooky part. Why does it have to be spooky? I don’t like spooky.”  
“It’s not going to be, like, bad, spooky. More like, oh that’s kind of spooky let me cuddle up with my super hot boyfriend.” 

Isak rolls his eyes, but gets comfortable and hooks his phone up to the car. His ‘Even playlist’ is full of stupid songs, and better memories. They both sing along, well, Even has a full concert and Isak films it on his phone and tries to match his energy. A warm sort of feeling surrounds them and it occurs to Isak, not for the first time, that he’d feel at home wherever, as long as Even is by his side. 

It’s a terrifying, almost sobering thought, that so much of his happiness relies on this man that he’s known for hardly a year. But that’s the thing about love. It forces you to trust others, put your heart on the line for that one, miniscule chance that they might feel the same way. Isak’s a lucky enough bastard that Even loves him too. 

Even pulls up to a parking lot that’s nearly deserted. 

“Is this the part where you murder me? Is that why you’re calling it spooky?” Even swipes Isak’s nose, before planting a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah. I was trying to play the long game, love you to death and all that, but I couldn’t take it anymore. Do you want to help me dig the grave?” Isak pushes him away and climbs out of the car.

“I’m leaving evidence everywhere now. You won’t get away with this Næsheim.” Isak holds out his hand, waiting to grab onto Even’s after he’s gotten their bags out of the trunk. 

“Oh no. Too bad I planned for this. I have your passwords, I’ll tell everyone you’re going away to clear your mind. That’ll give me enough time to get away and the elements will get rid of the evidence. The perfect crime, really.” Isak gives him a look.

“You’ve given this whole thing way too much thought. Should I be worried?” Even shrugs, dragging Isak towards a trail.

“I’m a filmmaker, Is. I can’t help but imagine every scenario in excruciating detail. Also, I’ve been binging Criminal Minds again.” The path is pretty clear, and other than occasionally almost tripping over stray roots, Isak can admit that it’s nice.

“So, where exactly are we heading?”

“That would diminish the surprise bit, wouldn’t it.” It’s kind of pointless, though, because just a little ways ahead of them, Isak can see a shitty cabin.

“Even you can’t seriously be taking me to that shithole.”

“It’s not a shithole. It has...charm.” Even stops in front of it, hands on his hips. “Ok, yeah, you’re right. It’s a total shithole. Look, my aunt was going to sell it, but offered it to us if we fixed it up. It’s got heat and running water. Just you know, needs some tlc.” Isak considers it for a second.

“It has good bones. And you know, if we do it up nice enough, it can pay for itself if we decide to rent it out when we’re not here.” Even beams at him, and Isak just has to tug him down a little to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry for calling your aunt’s cabin a shithole.”

“It’s fine, baby.” He suddenly gets down on one knee, a mischievous smile playing on his lips . “So, Isak. Will you fix up this cabin with me?” 

Isak wants to tell him to fuck off and roll his eyes, but it hits him that this is a huge committment. It’s kind of like getting married, so while Even is joking this is such a holy-shit-huge-moment for them. Isak does the only logical thing, and takes Even’s hand.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
